Deep Affinity
by My Lovely Valentina
Summary: Love is everything it's cracked up to be. It really is worth being brave for, risking everything for and giving up everything for. But how can you do those things when there is no person to fight for? Jacob.Nessie.?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of SM's characters but I definitely own this fanfiction and other OC's that you'll encounter later.

* * *

"**Deep Affinity"**

**Summary**: Love is everything it's cracked up to be. It really is worth being brave for, risking everything for and giving everything up for. But how can you those things when there's no person to fight for?

**Prologue**

"_Catch me if you can!" I shouted. I ran in excitement as butterflies fluttered inside me as I loved how it unusually felt good. It's as if this is the best moment I have ever had—this moment with Jacob. He acts as my big brother but both of us knew very well that we ARE made for each other._

"_Wait for me, Nessie! Whoa, for a kid, you sure run fast!" I frowned and pouted. He knew that look very well. Kid, huh? I'm already twelve, for whose sake! When will they stop treating me as a kid?!_

"_Oops. Sorry, honey, I didn't mean to call you that." _THAT_ made me smile which he responded with a silly grin. I suppose I knew a part of him because both of us promised that we shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other. I know what had happened before I was here. I knew that he _HAD_ romantic feelings for my mom and on what they've gone through. And I can understand that. I can accept that fact._

"_Ness? Hello? Is Renesmee in there?" I was almost completely lost until I felt a soft tap on my head. It's seems like Jake was knocking on my forehead._

"_Oh. Sorry. I was—" _

"_Yeah, I know. You've been daydreaming about me again, aren't you?" He teased me while he laughed gallantly._

"_Don't be so full of yourself, _Jake_. It doesn't mean that _I_ can't find another _man_ even though were _soulmates_." I joked, stressing every word that might get his attention. I tried to keep my face serious._

"_Renesmee..." _

_His face was utterly shocked and upset. I didn't expect he'd react this way._

"_Jake, I-I'm sorry. I was just joking!" Suddenly, I felt nervous and afraid. I was anxious on what response he might give._

"_Nessie. I'm sorry that I made you suffer this way. I—I was afraid that you might get tired of me but I knew I have no control over that…" _

_His face was serious and…frightful. I shouldn't have said those words that can hurt him. I know I was being careless but, even so, he shouldn't have believed those untruthful words. He knew me very well!_

"…_and she was right. I should have expected this coming." I could feel him fighting against his tears. Why is he acting this way? Who was right?_

"_Jake, I don't understand. What did you mean by 'she is right?' W-we both know that you're the only one for me and that's it. You're scaring me, Jacob." I felt my tears flow in my eyes. I tried to stop it but I just couldn't. I felt his warm hands brush around my cheeks catching all the tears that have fluxed on it. Even with his light touch, it felt painful._

"_You know that Alice hardly envision you, right? It is because you were with me most of the time. But a few days ago, she was surprised on what she saw…" Jacob was finding it hard to say the words and I reckon it's not good._

_  
"What did she see?" I asked uneasily._

"_She…she's been noticing that during these past weeks, she's been constantly seeing you in her vision—loud and clear. She was ragging about me taking you for granted that…that…"_

_I was taken aback. He isn't acting normal, and worst, why did Aunt Alice think that he has taken me for granted? He's also so stupid to not know that he has given me all I want, all the love, and all the care. He even spoiled me for giving me more than what I need._

"_What, Jake?" I asked weakly. I had enough._

"…_I left you in pain."_

_I feel like I'm going to lose him. But losing him is another story._

.........

……..

…..

…

..

.

Jacob. When will you be coming back?

* * *

Well, whatcha think? I know this is short but it's still the prologue but the next chapter won't be out until next week or earlier. I hope you review and criticisms will be openly accepted. And I will also put to mind constructive criticisms that you'll give. ^_^ Thanks for reading!

* * *


End file.
